The present invention relates to a concealed security system, and, in particular, to a method for effectively and inexpensively concealing security sensors so as to increase the numbers of burglars who are caught in the act of burglarizing a house, business or other property.
The use of burglar alarms and other methods for preventing loss caused by theft is extremely is well known. Currently there exists hundreds, if not thousands, of different devices and systems which are used to prevent unauthorized entry or to terminate unauthorized presence once unauthorized entry has occurred. The goals of such devices are to decrease theft of property and the likelihood that authorized occupants of the building may be harmed by an intruder.
In one such system a plurality of switches are disposed so that a switch is adjacent each door, window, or other likely point of unauthorized entry. When the door or window is opened, a connection is broken or the switch is moved. In response to the break in connection, etc., the switch sends a signal to a central processing unit indicating that the door or window which it is adjacent to has been opened. The central processing unit, in turn, undergoes a delay function which allows adequate time for a person to turn off the system by entering a code to the central processing unit. If the code is not entered within the delay period, the central processing unit activates an alarm. This may either be a loud audible alarm within the protected premises, or a silent call to a security company or law enforcement agency indicating that an unauthorized entry has been made.
In another type of system, a plurality of sensors are placed within a house or building. The sensors monitor either motion within the room (motion detectors) or sudden changes in heat (heat sensors) as would occur when a person enters a room. In order to monitor an entire room or hallway, the sensors are typically placed in an upper corner of the room or hallway adjacent to the ceiling. In order to indicate to those authorized to be in the building that the system is activated, the heat sensor or motion detector will typically have a small flashing light. Thus, a person making an authorized entry will be reminded that the system needs to be deactivated so that a false alarm does not occur.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that there are many other systems available, and many which combine the various elements of the two discussed above. Such systems, however, are generally ineffective at assisting in the capture of a burglar or other person making an unauthorized entry. This is primarily because the sensing portions of the system are visible and warn the intruder that an alarm system is in place. For example, many switches are visible from outside the window. If the burglar is simply looking for any building to burglarize, he or she will simply move on. If the building with the switches is the intended target, the burglar may circumvent the system by, for example, breaking the window, rather than opening it, or by providing a device which prevents the switch from indicating that the window has been opened.
The motion detectors and heat sensors also fail to assist greatly in the capture of the intruder. Typically the intruder will notice the activated motion detector or heat sensor before the alarm has been activated. The burglar may then either leave immediately, or grab a few valuables and run. Either way, by the time the police arrive, the burglar is far from the premises.
To overcome these concerns, complex systems have been developed to catch the burglar in the act. For example, pressure sensors may be placed in the floor so that any movement thereon is detected. In the alternative, lasers may be positioned within a room so that the a person entering the room will break the continuity of the laser's beam, thereby indicating an intruder. While such systems are extremely effective, they are also expensive and generally limited in use to museums and the homes of the very wealthy.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive method for concealing burglar detection devices to assist in the capture of burglars and other intruders.